Internado Eclipse
by xXAminivesXx
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si juntas a dos chicas "raras", 4 estrellas de rock y dos amigas de más -quizá no- en un internado de personas demasiado aristocratas? Descubrelo junto a los chicos de Tokio Hotel, las hermanas Midnight y sus amigos. Pasa a uno de mis mundos!
1. El Internado

Internado Eclipse

**Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo, ni que publico. Digamos que me aleje de ellos por un tiempo, lo necesitaba para aclararme la mente, al menos de los fic s en Español ya que en inglés seguí escribiendo. Bien, esta es una idea que tuve una noche mirando por la ventada. Imagínense que pasaría que lleguen a un internado 4 estrellas de Rock, dos hermanas "extrañas" y dos amigas de más, ¿O tal vez no? Aquí os traigo el fanfic titulado, "Internado Eclipse"**

**Disclaimer: Los chicos de Tokio Hotel y sus canciones se apropian de sí mismos, no me adueño de nada. Todos los de derechos son de ellos y para ellos de sus canciones.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Bienvenidos a uno de mis mundos, espero que lo disfruten! Pasen :D**

* * *

_Capitulo Uno "El internado"_

Las hermanas Midnight estaban frente al Internado Eclipse, ¿Qué tenía ese lugar qué espantaba tanto? Se preguntaron a sí mismas, ¿Habrá sido la fachada? ¿Las gárgolas que te miraban con odio? ¿Simplemente la oscuridad en cada rincón de ese lugar? No lo sabían pero tendrían que acostumbrarse a él por tres años.

-¿De verdad merecíamos esto, Zelor?-Preguntó la menor de las hermanas.

-No lo sé pero nuestros "padres" nunca se han comportado como tal así que no creo que ni les importe donde estamos, Aminives, así que tenemos que la mayor mirando el cielo y el reloj gigante en el frente de la escuela que marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

-¡¿Qué demonios es este lugar endemoniado?!-Escucharon una voz detrás de ellas y vieron a cuatro chicos con sus maletas, el que habló era alto, de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos cafés. El que se encontraba a su lado, tenia rastas, era casi de la misma altura y muy parecido al otro. Uno de los que se encontraba detrás de ellos tenía el cabello largo y castaño y era más fuerte que los otros dos. El último era de estatura baja, cabello corto y rubio y parecía más tranquilo que los demás.

-Oh, que genial. Este lugar es aterrador.-Dijo una chica castaña, de estatura mediana y ojos castaños que venía acompañada de una chica pelinegra, con ojos pardos y una estatura igual.-Lo mejor que podía ó con sarcasmo.

-¡Bienvenidos al "Internado Eclipse" mucho gusto!-Escucharon una voz con acento español que provenía de la entrada principal.-Soy la directora Alexandra con una sonrisa que no fue regresada por ninguno de los nuevos estudiantes. Todos entraron al internado que parecía mucho peor por dentro, la oscuridad esta por todos lados así como las figuras medio macabras de cosas extrañas. La directora explicaba la historia del internado.

-Este internado fue construido en el siglo XIX, sobre un convento que fue cerrado porque la mayoría de sus estudiantes eran tan rebeldes que no aceptaban estar en el convento quitándose la vida. Pobres chicas pero nuestro internado también admitid hombres.-Dijo sonrieron a los 4 chicos quienes miraron en diferentes direcciones.

-De acuerdo, les asignare sus habitaciones. Srs. Kaulitz, vosotros iréis a la habitación en el ala norte en la torre. Srtas. Midnight su habitación es junto a la de los jóvenes Kaulitz. –Los cuatro asintieron.- Sr. Schäfer usted va junto con el Sr. Listing en el ala sur en la torre, Srta. Von Laurend usted va junto con la Srta. Van Kazars en el ala este en la torre igual. Ojalad se sentid cómodos en sus habitaciones, cualquier cosa que necesite no duden en preguntadnos, ¿Vale?-Todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bill Kaulitz.-Dijo el chico pelinegro intentando hacer una conversación con las hermanas Midnight.

-Sí, ¿Eres el vocalista de Tokio Hotel, cierto?-El pelinegro asintió.- Nos gusta su música, no somos TAN fans pero nos gusta su música. Soy Zelor Annamika Midnight y ella es mi hermana menor Aminives Eluna Midnight-. Sacudió manos con el menor y el mayor de los gemelos también se presentó como Tom pero Aminives le llamó Tommy.

-Al menos este lugar no puede ser tan malo si gente como ustedes están aquí.

-Estamos en contra nuestra, nuestros padres…no se interesan en nosotras así que nuestra tía nos mandó a este horrible lugar.-Dijo Aminives mirando los escalones de piedra por donde subían a la casi cima de la torre. La verdad era que el internado parecía más un castillo de la Edad Media que otra cosa.

-¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?-Preguntó Zelor con curiosidad.

-Nuestra madre quería que aprendiéramos a comportarnos y termináramos de estudiar como es debido.-Dijo el mayor suspirando al igual que su gemelo-. Pero nos trajimos a Georg y Gustav de paso.-Ambos gemelos sonrieron divertidos.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees qué serán los maestros y compañeros, Giuli?-Preguntó la chica castaña a la , los nuevos estudiantes como nosotras están tan aterrorizados del internado.

-Ni idea, Vinny, pero espero que sean buenos. Llegamos.-Dijo y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando la habitación decorada simplemente con dos camas individuales con sabanas blancas, un closet tallado a mano, una ventana entre las camas, un espejo de cuerpo completo con un tocador y una lámpara de pie.

-Más simple no podía ser, ¿No?-Ambas sonrieron y dejaron sus maletas para inspeccionar que desde su ventana se veía el jardín delantero donde vieron llegar al resto de los estudiantes que re-entraban al internado. Todos se veían tan…perfectos que sorprendieron a ambas chicas cuando se miraron entre las dos adivinando sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Esto no es como lo tenía pensado, Georg.-Dijo el rubio mientras caminaban por los corredores del internado buscando el lugar es tétrico.

-Ni que lo digas, Gustav, los gemelos nos tenían que arrastrar con ellos.-Se quejó el castaño y al fin encontraron el cenador. Ya todos estaban ahí esperando a las presentaciones. Se sentaron junto a los gemelos mientras las cuatro chicas estaban en la mesa continua.

-Bienvenidos al "Internado Eclipse" quiero dadle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y una re-bienvenida a los que ya habéis estudiado aquí. Este año ingresad unas estrellas de la música, pasad al frente jóvenes Kaulitz, Listing y Schäfer, por favor.-Los cuatro chicos se levantaron y fueron al frente, todos sonrieron y las hermanas Midnight así como las amigas Giuli y Vinny notaron como una chica pelirroja y una rubia miraban a los gemelos, todas arquearon una ceja y rieron.

-Bien, también tenemos a cuatro nuevas estudiantes, Srtas. Midnight pasad al frente, por favor.-Las hermanas se levantaron y fueron al frente, saludaron y regresaron a su mesa-. Para acabar, tenemos a la Srta. Van Kazars y la Srta. Von Laurend.-Las dos chicas se levantaron y saludaron.-Los profesores seréis los mismos que los años pasados pero seréis presentados por la maestra Celia, un aplauso.-Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron, después de la presentación, las chicas supieron que la rubia se llamaba Katia y la pelirroja Aura.

-Bien, para los estudiantes que ya han estudiado aquí, el baile de bienvenida es en donde todos socializan, así que espero que este año no sea la excepción, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la maestra Celia y todos asintieron, Tom miró a Aminives y Bill a Zelor pero ninguna de las dos hermanas se veían animadas por el baile, quien sí, eran Vinny y Giuli.

Zelor y Aminives fueron a su habitación después de cenar, algo entre toda esa gente exceptuando a los gemelos, a Vinny y Giuli y los G's era extraño, muy aristócrata.

-Algo es extraño… ¿Qué pasa, Zel?-Preguntó su hermana menor al ver a la pelinegra muy triste.

-Nada…es sólo que, no sé, extraño estar lejos de este lugar…no me siento yo misma aquí.

-Ni yo tampoco pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada.-Zelor asintió y caminó a la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Al cuarto de la cima de la torre, la Srta. Aurora dijo que podíamos ver la escuela hasta antes del toque de queda.-Dijo la mayor antes de salir de la habitación, subió las escalares y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se topó con el menor de los gemelos en la ventana antes del cuarto.

-Oh, Bill no sabía que estabas aquí.-Dijo sorprendida.

-Ni yo que venias también.

-Necesitaba tiempo para…pensar, creo. ¿Te quedas…?

-Sí, eso creo también necesito pensar, ¿Por qué no compartimos los pensamientos?-La pelinegra asintió y ambos entraron y se sentaron en el marco de un gran ventanal que había.- ¿Qué necesitabas pensar?

-Quien soy…-El menor la miró confundido.- No sé, desde que llegue no me he sentido como yo.

-Ninguno de nosotros pero no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente, ¿Vale?

-Vale, es buena saber que al menos una persona te entiende.-Dijo sonriendo, el pelinegro regresó la sonrisa.-Ahora recuerdo cuando una vez Aminives se puso a llorar porque su conejita, Omega, había enfermado y muerto. Estuvo triste por muchos días pero al final mejoro.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé, sólo quería contar algo, ¿Tú?

-Nada, la verdad mi vida es bastante aceptable exceptuando el tener que venir a este lugar.-Zelor rió levemente y miró el Sol esconderse a través del cristal. Cuando Bill notó una Luna en su cuello.- ¿Ese collar…?

-¿Sí? Es un collar que me dio Aminives en mi cumpleaños 18, ella tiene uno de una estrella que le di yo. ¿Qué tiene?

-Nada…me pareció familiar…-Zelor asintió confundida.- ¿Qué clases te tocaron?-Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Eh…a primera hora, Ingles, Química, Biología, Física, Cómputo, Educación Cívica, Psicología y los miércoles Gimnasia e Historia. Los Lunes tengo Música como última clase al igual que mi hermana.

-Tenemos, Ingles, Psicología y Gimnasia juntos y también música como toda mi banda.-La pelinegra asintió y comenzó a jugar con su collar, sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o animada.- Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos se levantaron y cuando estaban en la puerta, el menor de los gemelos habló.-Zelor…eh, te noté poco animada respecto al baile…pero me preguntaba si tenías pareja.

-No, no la verdad es que sigo sin invitaciones.

-Oh, ¿Querrías ir conmigo? Sólo como amigos, claro.-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, bien, te veo mañana en Ingles, Psicología y Gimnasia.-Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y bajó la escaleras sonriendo para sí, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de que Bill la invitara? No tenía idea.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las hermanas salieron para buscar sus respectivas aulas, vieron a más estudiantes que la noche anterior, quizá era que llegaron antes.

-Bien, Zel…cuídate, yo voy a Orientación Vocacional, tú vas a Ingles, nos vemos en Cómputo juntas, ¿Vale? No te metas en problemas.

-Soy la mayor, Amines, estaré bien. Igual tú, nos vemos.-Entró en su aula y miró a sus compañeros de clase, todos o la mayoría la miró de manera extraña. Notó un chico de cabello castaño con rubio, otro de cabello castaño corto, uno con las raíces rubias y lo demás castaño, Vinny y Bill. Eran los que parecían no encajar, al menos como ella. Bill le sonrió y ella regresó la sonrisa. Se sentó junto a Vinny quien le saludó sonriendo.

-Hallo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, mejor que ayer creo.

-Todos pensamos eso.-Ambas sonrieron y pusieron su atención sobre el maestro.

-Bien, para los que faltaron ayer en la presentación, soy el maestro Howard. Empecemos las clases, el primer trabajo será en parejas. Les asignare por está primera vez a su pareja por mi criterio.- Vinny y Zelor se miraron tristes, esperaban trabajar juntas.- Bien…joven Bill, usted ira con la Srta. Vinnitza. Brendon y Ryan juntos, Luca y Diego…-Continuó, Zelor odiaba que siempre fuera una de las últimas.- Para terminar, Joven Jack con la Srta. Annamika.

-Zelor.-Corrigió la pelinegra, odiaba que le llamaran por su segundo nombre al igual que Aminives. Volteó a ver a su compañero de trabajo, era el chico que notó de primero. Se sentó junto a él.

-Hallo, Jack.-Saludó y Zelor tomó su mano.

-Zelor, no Annamika.-El chico asintió y voltearon a ver al profesor mientras explicaba.

-Tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre las personas que admiran, porque, que es lo que admiran de ellas, de más. Pero sólo entran las categorías de familia, literatura y teatro.-Todos suspiraron aburridos, este sería un largo año.

-¿Sobre quien hablaras?-Preguntó Jack volteando a verle. La pelinegra volteó igual.

-Sobre mi hermana menor, Aminives. ¿Tú?

-Aún no lo sé. ¿Son gemelas?

-No, nos parecemos mucho y tenemos un lazo como gemelas pero soy mayor que ella por un año.-Jack asintió y la pelinegra comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

* * *

Aminives entró a su aula y se vio siendo la única que no encajaba hasta que encontró a Georg y Tom, Gustav debía de estar en Análisis Literario o Tecnología Moderna.

-Srta. Aminives, hágame el favor de tomar asiento junto al Joven Tom.-La castaña asintió y se sentó junto al mayor de los gemelos.-Soy el profesor, Aarón. Empecemos…

Aminives escribía apuntes mientras, como era de esperarse del mayor sólo jugaba o dibujaba en la libreta al igual que Georg, Amines escribía no los apuntes de la clase sino alguna cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Terminó la clase y fue a buscar a su hermana, no la encontraba hasta que llegó su casillero y la encontró hablando con Jack. Justo cuando iba a caminar hacia su hermana, Tom le jaló a su siguiente clase juntos.

-No puedo creer que tengamos dos clases juntos, Tommy.-Dijo para molestarlo, Tom hizo una mueca.

-Por eso iras sola al baile.

-Aw, ¿Me ibas a invitar al baile? Que tierno.- Dijo sonriendo.-Sí es como amigos, es sí, si aún sigue en pie la invitación. Si es como algo más, no creo que acepte.

-Bien, como amigos. Me gusta el negro en vestidos.- Aminives sonrió y caminó con él a Historia.

* * *

Gustav caminaba a Educación Cívica, cuando vio a Aura y Katia hablando en una esquina algo sobre las hermanas Midnight.

-Alguien tiene que volverlas lo que son en realidad, no podemos esperar más allá de la noche del baile.

-He escuchadoque el menor de los hermanos ya invitó a la mayor…estoy segura de que él la convertirá.-Gustav tragó en seco y cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando, Georg llamó su nombre.

-¡Gustav, vamos!-Volteó y corrió antes de que Aura y Katia se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Lo cual logró con suerte.

-Georg…acabo de escuchar la conversación más extraña del mundo…-Dijo el rubio y Georg lo miró como si estuviera loco.- Katia y Aura se encontraban hablando de Zelor y Aminives.

-¿Y? No le veo nada de malo.

-Pero decían que Bill convertiría a Zelor en lo que realmente es.

-¿Una mujer?-Gustav lo golpeó y suspiró, ¿Qué iba a hacer con Georg?, aún estaba confundido por la conversación de las dos chicas pero decidió pasarlo.

Ambos llegaron a la clase y les dijeron que harían equipos de cuatro, Bill estaba ahí pero Tom debía de estar en Física pensó Gustav. Para su sorpresa, Bill encontró a Jack entre los estudiantes y para terminar le tocó como compañero.

* * *

Aminives y Zelor se encontraron el Cómputo con el tema más fácil "Memorias" aburridas con la clase hablaban sobre el baile y sus parejas, como las demás y que preguntarían a la directora que si podían cantar en baile, ya que eran un dueto.

-¿Conoces a Jack?-Preguntó Aminives súbitamente.

-¿Eh? Sí, es mi compañero de trabajo de Ingles. ¿Por qué?

-No, nada. Sólo he escuchado murmullos que dicen que no encaja muy bien.

-Ni tampoco nosotras, ni los chicos de Tokio ni Vinny ni Giuli. No nada diferente.

Aminives golpeó su mano contra su frente y suspiró, cuando vio a su hermana quien la veía confundida.-Nada.-Levantó las manos y volteó a ver a la profesora.

Cuando estaba en el receso, las hermanas hablaban junto con Vinny y Giuli de los maestros y las clases, de las chicas tan vanidosas, los chicos tan ególatras, y todos muy aristócratas.

-¿Ya tienen pareja, chicas?-Preguntó Aminives sonriendo.

-No, no las necesitaremos, seremos las que coordinan el baile así que estaremos muy ocupadas.-Dijo Giuli, y las hermanas sonriendo.

-¿Crees que nos podrías meter en la lista de bandas que tocaran?-Vinny y Giuli se miraron y asintieron mientras se encogían de hombros.

En la segunda hora de clases, Zelor y Giuli iban juntas y Aminives y Vinny. Aminives estaba cantando "Come Undone" de Duran Duran de camino a su clase de Biología mientras Vinny reía. Zelor y Giuli iban Física.

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love when you come undone?_

_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love when you come undone?"_

-Amines, no creo que sea muy normal cantar esa canción camino a Biología.-Dijo riendo Vinny y Aminives paró y rió también.

Todo pasó normal y rápido para ser el primer día, eso alegro a los nuevos estudiantes, Zelor se dejó caer sobre su cama al igual que su hermana, hablaron hasta casi media noche cuando escucharon un ruido afuera y una sombra pasando muy rápido por el patio delantero, ambas decidieron mejor dormir antes de creer lo que habían visto. ¿Quizá había sido algún animal? Hasta no saber con seguridad creerían eso.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, acepto amenazas, opiniones y sugerencias (del buen tipo y constructivas de preferencia) Espero haber mejorado mi ortografía desde la última vez. (: Küsses a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review (Si lo dejan) y tambien quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado si en algun momento revuelvo las materias, ¿Vale? :)**

**PD: También espero de corazón que les haya gustado este mundo y según como digan, quizá haya más y tal vez mejores :D**

**PD2: La canción "Come Undone" de Duran Duran, todos los derechos son para la banda. :)**

**Danke! ;)**

**xXAminivesXx**


	2. Otoño

**El segundo capítulo de este fic :D Me alegra que les haya gustado el primero, espero que este también sea de su agrado. Este lo escribí en mi estado "Zelor" ;D o sea toda emocional por una canción. Sólo para aclarar, Amines es la acortación de Aminives, porque está muy largo.**

**También quiero invitarlas a que pasen a mi profile para que conozcan un poco más de mí si quieren, quizá descubran algo interesante ahí para algunas escritoras que dejaron reviews. :D Küsses! **

* * *

_Capitulo 2 "Otoño"_

Aminives se levantó pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo frio tembló, el Sol apenas se estaba asomando en el horizonte, así que debían de ser como las 5 de la mañana. Ya era otoño y todas las hojas de los arboles caían muertas. Su hermana seguía profundamente dormida, bostezó y se levantó de la cama. Y fue a lavabo para lavarse la cara cuando de camino se topó con Tom.

-¿Tom? ¿Qué rayos haces despierto a esta hora?-Preguntó pero cuando notó que Tom estaba completamente vestido su confusión se hizo más grande.- ¿Por qué estas vestido?

-Eh…salí anoche.-Amines frunció el seño pero dejó pasar al mayor de los gemelos. "_Anoche…" _Aminives se volteó para llamar su nombre pero ya se había ido. ¿Podría a ver sido Tom lo que vieron? Amines sacudió su cabeza borrando esa idea de su mente.

Regresó a su habitación, Zelor seguía dormida, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía dormir tanto. Se terminó de poner el uniforme, que era un pantalón de color negro, una remera gris con beige y un sweater gris. Despertó a su hermana ya que sino nunca se levantaría.

-Zel, vamos, arriba.-Dijo moviendo a su hermana, suspiró.- ¡Zelor Annamika Midnight, arriba!-Su hermana abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

-Un poco más, Amines…-Hundió el rostro en la almohada. Aminives no tuvo más remedio que empujarla hasta que cayera de la cama.- ¡Eluna! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Hace un frío del demonio!

-No, Annamika, estoy más cuerda que tú. Y lo sé pero tenemos que ir a clases.

-Agh, de acuerdo.-Zelor se levantó y fue a arreglarse. Aminives se sentó por la ventana y miró el jardín. ¿Qué había sido lo que vieron?

* * *

Vinny estaba bajando las escaleras de la torre Este, Giuli se había adelantado a desayunar. De camino al comedor, Vinny se encontró con Zelor quien estaba quitándose el fleco del rostro mientras corría.

-¡Zelor!-La mayor de las hermanas volteó y saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Tú? Creo que andamos corriendo tarde al desayuno.-Dijo ahora caminando a lado de Vinny, quien asintió sonriendo.

-Oye, no se sí sólo seamos Giuli y yo pero escuchamos algo "Inusual" ayer.-Zelor la miró por un momento para después mirar a lejos.

-Sí, bueno, nosotras no escuchamos. Mejor dicho, vimos una sombra. Puede que quizá sea un animal.-Vinny asintió igual con duda que Zelor. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Giuli y Amines les llamaron con la mano para que fueran a la mesa.

-¿Cuántos días faltan para el baile?-Preguntó Zelor sonriendo. Aminives dejó caer la cabeza de lado levemente ante la poca memoria de su hermana para esas cosas.

-Tres días, Zel. ¿Ya consiguieron el vestido?-Las hermanas rieron nerviosas, lo habían olvidado por completo.-Bien, Giuli y yo podemos llevarlas con nosotras hoy después de clases.-Las hermanas asintieron felices.

* * *

-Jack, pásame el lápiz…por favor.-Dijo mientras terminaban su trabajo de Ingles. Zelor aún no se encontraba muy convencida de Jack después de la conversación con Amines, se veía más extraño que hasta ellas. Zelor sabía que Bill encontraba algo en él que le hacía tener odio al castaño.

-¿Terminamos?-Preguntó Jack una vez que Zelor se sentó y miró por la ventana las hojas caer otoñalmente.

-Sí, sólo escribe tú los nombres, por favor.-Zelor notó la caligrafía de Jack, era muy antigua como cuando aún escribían cada una de las copias de los libros a mano, uno tras otro y no podían equivocarse con la letra cursiva o manuscrita.

Bill le pidió un favor a Vinny en un susurró y le dio un pequeño pedazo de papel, Vinny pasó junto a Zelor y lo dejó en su libreta, Jack ni siquiera estaba mirando a Vinny y advirtió el papel. Eso sorprendió a Zelor haciendo que Bill sonriera.

_Zel, no confíes demasiado en él. No preguntes el porqué de esta nota._

_Sólo hazme caso, por favor. No es buena…compañía._

_¿Podemos hablar antes del toque de queda en la torre?_

_Bill._

La mayor de las hermanas, miró al pelinegro que la miraba de reojo y asintió, el menor sonrió. Zelor también observó la caligrafía de Bill, también parecía antigua. Muy perfecta.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Aminives seguía extrañada por el comportamiento de Tom en la mañana además que desde las 5:00am hasta las 11:30am no había hablado con él. Le preocupaba porque ni siquiera Bill lo había visto.

Al estar pensando en el mayor de los gemelos, Amines se equivocó de pasillo y ahora estaba perdida en el internado. ¿Qué parte del internado aún parecería el convento? No tenía ni idea.

-¿Quién eres?-Se detuvo abruptamente asustada ante la grave voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

-A-Aminives Midnight… ¿T-Tú?-Preguntó temblando de miedo. Frente a ella apareció alguien muy grande, parecía un gigante comparado con su pequeña estatura.

-Silvestre, mucho gusto.-Aminives se quedó extrañada ante la amabilidad de la voz, la cual no escuchó antes.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Estudias en el internado o…?

-¿Estudiar? No, soy el velador. Tú debes de ser de las nuevas estudiantes, ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, porque nadie más se perdería por esta parte del internado.-Aminives asintió sonriendo, Silvestre sonrió igual.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a…volver?

-Claro, acompáñame…-Aminives caminó junto a Silvestre mientras hablaban del internado. Él llevaba trabajando en el Internado Eclipse por 40 años. Se sabía cada rincón del lugar. Al fin llegaron al pasillo para que Aminives fuera a Orientación Vocacional.

-Gracias Silvestre, te debo una.-Silvestre negó sonriendo.

-No, está bien.

-No, en serio, quiero agradecértelo. ¿En qué crees que necesitas ayuda?

-Bien, si tanto insistes, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo media hora antes del toque de queda?

-De acuerdo, no le contare a nadie, será nuestro secreto.-Ambos asintieron y Amines corrió a su clase. Entró y todos voltearon a verla, llegó tarde. El profesor Aarón la dejó con una advertencia y se sentó junto a Tom. Quien ni se había tomado la molestia de voltear a saludarla. Sabía que si hablaba el profesor la escucharía, así que escribió.

_¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?_-Le pasó la nota y él la leyó de reojo antes de escribir una propia.

_¿Quizá no tenía hambre?-_Aminives lo miró y sabía que mentía, suspiró rendido.- _Bien, quería pensar._

_¿En qué? Puedes contarme lo que sea.-_Le pasó la nota y el mayor sonrió.

-_Es algo que no entenderías…-_Aminives abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando el profesor le preguntó algo.

Cuando acabó la clase, todos los alumnos corrieron fuera del aula, Amines tuvo que perseguir al mayor de los gemelos hasta que al fin tomó su muñeca y lo haló a un pasillo vacio.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa.

-Tenemos que ir a Historia.

-Puede esperar La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dime, ¿Qué hacías afuera a las cinco de la mañana?

-Salí a caminar, ¿Eso es ilegal?

-No pero nunca te había visto.

-Soy silencioso.-Amines no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

-Veo que eres imposible, vamos a Historia.-Aminives se volteó para hacer su camino al aula cuando Tom la detuvo tomando su antebrazo.- ¿Sí?

-Perdón…si te preocupe.-La menor ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente al igual que el mayor.- Espero que esto lo recompense.

-¿Qué…?-El mayor se acercó más a la castaña, quien por dentro quería correr lejos y al mismo tiempo anhelaba eso.- ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!-Jaló al de rastas para ir al aula mientras suspiraba calmándose.

* * *

Georg y Gustav iban caminado hacía Educación Cívica cuando pasaron por la sala de música, las hermanas estaban ensayando, cantaban bien además de que tocaban la guitarra.

_I'm not one for love songs…_

_The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up_

_But you don't,_

_And I want everything for you._

_My disappointment_

'_Cause you've been left behind_

_And the world has its shine,_

_I would drop it on a dime for you._

_(Hey oh!)_

_And whatever it takes._

_(Hey oh!)_

_I'm gonna make my way home._

_(Hey oh!)_

_We can turn our backs on the past_

_And start over…_

_Not long ago_

_I gave up hope,_

_But you came along_

_You gave me something I could hold on to._

_Woah-oh._

_And I want you._

_Oh, woah._

_More than you could ever know._

_Before I met you_

_I used to dream you up and make you up in my mind (up in my mind)_

_Woah-oh._

_And all I ever wanted_

_Was to be understood._

_You've been the only one who could._

_I could never turn my back on you._

_(Hey oh!)_

_And whatever it takes._

_(Hey oh!)_

_I'm gonna make my way home._

_(Hey oh!)_

_We can turn our backs on the past_

_And start over…_

_Not long ago (not long ago)_

_I gave up hope, (I gave up hope)_

_But you came along (you came along)_

_You gave me something I could hold on to._

_Woah-oh._

_And I want you._

_Oh, woah._

_More than you could ever know (more than you could ever know.)_

_More than you could ever know._

_It's you._

_Not long ago_

_I gave up hope,_

_But you came along._

_Gave me something I could hold on to._

_Woah-oh._

_(Yeah!)_

_Not long ago (not long ago)_

_I gave up hope, (I gave up hope)_

_But you came along (you came along)_

_You gave me something I could hold on to._

_Woah-oh._

_And I want you._

_Oh, woah._

_More than you could ever know._

La canción tenía bonita letra pero sabían que no iban a cantar algo así en el baile, justo cuando las hermanas terminaron de tocar, recordaron su clase y fueron corriendo. En la corrida, Gustav tropezó y uno de sus libros cayó pero fue agarrado por alguien justo antes de tocar el suelo.

-Jack, gracias.-Dijo cuando el castaño le regresó su libro con una pequeña sonrisa, eso no era algo que alguien normal pudiera hacer.

Bill notó eso, sus expectaciones de Jack no eran buenas y esa demostración de destreza no era usual como la que hizo en una pelea poco atrás. Su forma de atacar y defenderse, no eran normales para una persona común, parecía siempre esperando algo de todos y todo el tiempo cuidaba y observaba a todos detalladamente. Siempre muy alerta.

* * *

Zelor y Aminives corrían para llegar a tiempo a Computó, Bill detuvo a Zelor tomándola de la muñeca.

-Zelor, tenemos que hablar, ahora.

-Tengo que ir a Computó, lo siento.- Corrió detrás de Aminives, Bill suspiró y giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacía Física, ya hablaría con Zelor en Psicología.

A penas llegaron a tiempo, suspiraron calmadas. Tomaron sus lugares y comenzó la clase, la suerte es que la profesora era muy distraída, así que pudieron hablar.

-Zel, ¿Qué quería Bill?

-Es que tiene un trauma con Jack. No sé qué le ve de malo.

-Yo tampoco confió en él. Con la forma en que actúa en Biología, no es normal.

-No confió en él, créeme. Sólo no le veo nada de malo.

* * *

Vinny se encontraba en Educación Vocacional con Jack como compañero, sí creía que Giuli era rara, Jack era bizarro. Para terminar, el jodido examen que hacía para ver cuál podía ser su carrera parecía hecho con las preguntas más aburridas. Por eso se concentraba en las respuestas extraña de Jack.

Al fin terminó, se sentía bendecida por eso. Era la última clase e iban con las hermanas a ver los vestidos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del aula, alguien le detuvo del antebrazo.

-Jack, ¿Qué pasa?

-Como tú eres amiga de Zelor, ¿Sabes con quién irá al baile?

-Creo que con Bill, sí con él irá como amigos. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo quería saber, gracias.-Dijo y salió caminando, Vinny se quedó ahí pensando, mejor dicho, razonando sí quizá Jack quería invitar a Zelor al baile como algo más que amigos.

Se acordó de los vestidos y salió corriendo casi haciéndole competencia a Flash para llegar a la entrada del internado.

-Lo siento, tuve complicaciones.-Se disculpó cuando llegó. Todas dijeron que estaba bien y fueron a ver los vestidos.

Vinny vio uno negro de satín con escote en V y ceñido a su figura. Giuli se fue por algo más casual, uno blanco de manga corta que le daba a las rodillas con una bufanda. Aminives escogió uno gris sin magas con un listón en la cintura. Zelor, bien, ella fue todo un desafío para encontrar uno que le gustase pero terminó con uno rojo escarlata con las puntas desiguales y las mangas a los lados de los hombros.

* * *

Los chicos veían sus trajes, Tom escogió uno gris, no quería usar uno pero las reglas lo obligaban al igual que Bill, quien escogió uno negro. Georg escogió uno azul marino y Gustav uno beige. Los gemelos decidieron llevar corbata en vez de moño como los G's. El menor se sentía tan raro usando un traje, aunque se le veía bien, como todo lo que usa, no era su estilo y menos el de Tom.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, se encontraron con las chicas e hicieron su camino hacia el internado mientras charlaban.

-Hemos escuchado que Apollo 3 o Panik irá a tocar al baile, ¿Es cierto?-Preguntó Aminives a Giuli y Vinny.

-Eso es un secreto, lo verán ese día.-Dijo Giuli guiñando un ojo.

Caminaban junto a un río donde en la orilla había árboles, Zelor sólo veía las hojas de los árboles caer al agua y ser llevados por la corriente.

-¿Te gusta el otoño?-Escuchó que el menor de los gemelos preguntó.

-No mucho, las hojas caen muertas completamente y algunos árboles pierden su belleza pero aún así es algo hechizante, a decir verdad, prefiero el invierno.

-¿Sí? Yo pensaría que no.-Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Me dirás por qué llegaste tarde hoy a Orientación Vocacional?-Preguntó Tom con una sonrisilla.

-¿La verdad? Me perdí.-Tom rió y ella hizo una mueca.- Uh, fick dich. No es mi culpa que el internado sea endemoniadamente grande.- En eso recordó su promesa con Silvestre.- ¡Tom! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Las 5:00pm. ¿Por qué? Faltan una hora y media para el toque de queda.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir, lo siento.-Aminives corrió hacía el internado y ni siquiera su hermana sabía el porqué de tanta prisa, luego le preguntaría.

-Tres días para el baile, todo un reto de preparar el gimnasio.-Dijo Vinny, suerte que Katia y Aura se habían ofrecido para ayudar además de las hermanas.- ¿Y qué cantaran en el baile, Zel?

-¡Eh! ¡Eso también es un secreto!-Bill le dio un empujoncito que le hizo reír pero se negó a decirlo. Regresaron al internado y cada quien fue a su habitación.

Aminives fue con Silvestre pero su forma de agradecimiento fue aceptar unos brownies caseros, que sabían genial. Se volvieron buenos amigos, Silvestre era buena persona comparada con los demás del Internado Eclipse.

Regresó con el toque de queda a su habitación y su hermana le preguntó pero ella no respondió nada, sólo dejó que supiera que vio a un amigo.

-Deberías conocerlo, algún día te lo presentare.

-¿De acuerdo?-Zelor se acostó junto a su hermana y se pusieron a hablar de todo, varias cosas no encajaban que mostraran que los estudiantes eran personas normales, comenzando por Jack. Quizá dentro de poco figurarían eso mientras tanto les seguirían sacando la lengua a las feas gárgolas como niñas pequeñas.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado como el anterior. Espero haber mejorado mi problema de "Demasiado dialogo y poca explicación"**

**Deseo ****que descubran quien era antes de volver como xXAminivesXx para ver si cambie como creo yo. Quizá la historia que pronto subirá Vinny Tokio Hotel Fan les ayude a recordar ;D**

**La canción que cantan las hermanas en este capítulo es: **_**"The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime)" de Cobra Starship**_

**La canción "The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime)" pertenece a Cobra Starship y a sus compositores, no me adueño de nada. ****Todos los derechos son de ellos. Igual que Panik o Apollo 3, se adueñan de si mismos igual que Tokio Hotel y los otros artistas escondidos.**

**Küsses a los que dejaron, dejan o dejaran reviews, se los agradezco mucho. Sí quieren saber algo de mí, sólo pregunten. :D Con gusto responderé.**

**Danke! ;D**

**xXAminivesXx**


End file.
